THIS IS HALLOWEEN
by Flor McCarty O' Shea
Summary: Si tuviera que elegir dos formas en las que NO querría que Edward me viese, serían sin dudas ebria o vestida de prostituta, pero ya ven que el destino es tramposo… a diferencia del Halloween pasado, este año NO se me escaparía la oportunidad de tenerlo.


**THIS IS HALLOWEEN**

**(Por Flor Mccarty O'shea)**

**Si tuviera que elegir dos formas en las que NO querría que el amor de mi vida, Edward, me viese, serían definitivamente ebria o vestida de prostituta, pero ya ven que el destino es tramposo… la Noche de Brujas pasada no cumplí con mi cometido, este Halloween, no se me escaparía.**

- ¿Entonces no podemos llevar alcohol? – Emmett preguntó haciendo puchero

- Saben perfectamente como son las reglas en casa – Angela bufó-. Tiene que ser algo tranquilo, además de que estará mi hermana en la sala y mis padres me matarían. Dijeron que al cumplir los dieciocho sería libre de hacer lo que se me antojara. Pienso caer en coma alcohólico cuando llegue ese día – se cruzó de brazos.

- Chicos, no es para tanto… mañana tendremos la fiesta de máscaras, de todas formas – interrumpí defendiendo a mi amiga.

- Bella, tú eres la más borracha de todas, no salgas en defensa ahora.

- Alice, después de lo que pasó el Halloween pasado, dudo que vuelva a tomar para ésta fecha… por lo menos no por este año… o nunca más en la vida.

- Vamos Bells, ¡ni que hubiese estado tan mal lo que hiciste! – la fulminé con la mirada-, de acuerdo… de acuerdo… tal vez fuiste un poco atrevida, no te lo niego… pero fue divertido.

- Mierda, Alice… ¿por qué tuviste que recordarme lo que pasó?

- Tú, empezaste…

- No, fuiste tú

- ¿Yo?

- SÍ

- Chicas, chicas, ¡paren ya de una vez! – Rosalie chilló llamando nuestra atención. Ambas nos quedamos calladas. Y fue en ese instante cuando mi cabeza recapituló lo sucedido el Halloween pasado.

_**Flashback**_

_- Bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe – reconocía las voces de mis amigos Rose, Alice, Jasper, Ángela, Ben, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Eric, Embry, Quil Seth, Emily y Leah, a mi alrededor, esperando que me terminara el vaso súper de cincuenta centímetros de largo que vendían en "Pete el Tuerto", el bar al cual íbamos todos los fines de semana a pasar el rato. Los oídos me pitaban y todo a mi alrededor se veía multiplicado por cuatro. Pero que más daba, la estaba pasando estupendamente gracias a que Alice no me había disfrazado._

_- Ya…ya… ya estaaa – tartamudeé al terminar el vaso, mientras me limpiaba la boca con el dorso de mi mano izquiera. Asqueroso, y encima ya estaba ebria, muy inteligente Bella._

_- Creo que habría que llevarla…_

_- ¡NO! – grité hecha una fiera-. Io me quiedo aquí a festiejaaaaar – grité mientras alzaba la mano llamando otra vez a la mesera-. Moziooooooooooooo – chillaba intentando que el camarero me escuchara a través de la música._

_- Bella, no vas a tomar más, mamá me matará si te ve así – Emmett, mi hermano gemelo empezaba a cabrearse, y no era para menos. Si los roles estuviesen invertidos, yo estaría hecha una maldita neurótica. Ya había tenido que cargar con un Emmett pasado de copas, y no era nada agradable _

_- Que mamá, ¡la mame! – exploté en risas-. Moziooooooooo_

_- ¿Alguien me llamó? – apareció el tarado de mi ex novio entre la multitud, con su puta bandeja de metal debajo del brazo._

_- Traeme otra cervieza, Black – le hice una seña con el dedo índice para que cumpliera con el pedido._

_- Bella, estás muy ebria, no voy a dejar que sigas tomando…_

_- ¡Una mierda! ¿Ahora se te da por cuidarmie? Si no hubiiiiese sido por mí, niiii hubierias usiado condóm JAMÁS. Traeme otra cerveza o hablaré de tus problemas eyaculatorios con todo el comité de estudiantes – No sé como hice para que la frase completa saliera coherente. Le guiñé el ojo y salió disparado a buscar lo que le pedí._

_- ¡Es la última Isabella! ¿De acuerdo? – mi hermano gritó furioso._

_- Oki, oki – reí. Alice me miró de forma extraña, mitad graciosa, mitad preocupada. Yo no le llevé el apunte. Apareció el baboso de Mike en ese instante y se me pegó._

_- Bells, si sigues tomando, no encontrarás un buen tipo para esta noche – me guiñó el ojo y casi vomito del asco. Sin embargo, al decir la palabra tipo, sólo un nombre apareció en mi cabeza, poniéndome melancólica._

_- ¿Dónde está Edward? – pregunté._

_- Aquí vamos otra vez – Jessica revoleó los ojos. Seguramente ya se lo veía venir._

_- Yo sabía que esto sucedería cuando bebiera un poquito de más – Rosalie suspiró acariciándome el pelo._

_Como si Dios lo hubiese mandado del Cielo, mi amor no tan secreto atravesó la puerta del bar, luciendo increíblemente sexy, con esa chaqueta de cuero y la maldita barba que se dejaba crecer. Se acomodó el pelo con las manos, y se adentró entre la muchedumbre. Justo apareció Jacob con la botellita de cerveza. La tomé con fuerza y caminé tambaleándome, al encuentro con el ojiverde. Una voz interna rogaba porque parara._

_- Bella, ¡vas a matarte con esos tacones! – Alice gritaba desesperada, pero no le hice caso. Seguía muy metida en lo mío. Hoy, por primera vez, hablaría con mi amor platónico y nada podría detenerme. Al encontrarlo a medio camino me detuve. Él venía riéndose con sus amigos, los populares, James, Demetri, Félix y Laurent. El rubio que mencioné primero me vio, y le pegó un manotazo a Edward en el hombro que se volteó a observarme. Sus ojos me recorrieron de pies a cabeza. Me dedicó una sonrisa torcida, y puedo jurar que me mojé en ese mismo instante. Intenté acercarme de forma felina, pero fallé en el intento y hubiese caído redonda al suelo si no hubiese sido porque mi amor me sujetó de la cintura en ese mismo instante. La cerveza no se me volcó afortunadamente._

_- H-hola Edward – dije tartamudeando y riendo._

_- ¿Nos conocemos? – preguntó confundido._

_- Yo sí te conozco._

_- ¿Y qué me dices de mí? Dime por favor que te he visto en algún lado._

_- ¿Quién es está per-_

_- Laurent cierra el pico si no quieres que te parta la cabeza – Edward se volteó y lo miró desafiante-. ¿Vas a decirme si te conozco o no?_

_- Tial vez Sip, tial vez Nopppp – bebí un trago de mi botella y me lamí el labio inferior._

_- Nena, no juegues conmigo, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? – preguntó presionándome más contra él._

_- Cualquiera que vaya al Instituto contigo, sabe tu name, Ed Ward – comencé a reír como estúpida._

_- ¿Puedes decirme entonces por qué no recuerdo haberte visto? – me miró apenado. _

_- Tal vez no miraste biem – hipé, haciendo que él riera-. O tal vez porque siolo te priocupaz por tu novia Tonya. Que a priopósito, es feaaaah y pláshtica – reí._

_- Es Tanya – explotó en carcajadas-. Y rompí con ella, si te interesa saber._

_- Alguio había escuccchado – reí otra vez. Mi subconsciente me rogaba que parara con esta payasada, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. No quería tampoco, aunque estuviera pasando la vergüenza de mi vida. _

_- ¿Cómo te llamas muñeca? Todavía no me lo has dicho y la verdad es que estoy poniéndome un poquito impaciente – los amigos de Edward chiflaban detrás, él se volteó cabreado y les dijo que se fueran. La música sonaba fuerte detrás de nosotros, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle._

_- Soy Isabella… Isabella Swan, pero toooooodos me dicien Bella._

_- Y no es para menos – volvió a mirarme de arriba abajo y negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio-. Eres la hermana de Emmett, ¿verdad?_

_- Sipppp – asentí. Tragó saliva._

_- ¿Vas a decirme cómo sabes tanto de mí? Hay mucha gente en el Instituto, no todos se preocupan por mi vida – enarcó una ceja._

_- Pues, vierás… yo ti amouh Edwarrrrrrrrrrrd – grité y lo abracé. No, no, no, no, por favor, díganme que no acaba de hacer lo que acababa de hacer. Bien, no era novedad estar enamorada de Edward, quiero decir, él era LA bomba de Forks... era popular, hermoso, sexy y estudioso. Deportista, caballeroso y a pesar de su popularidad y de los amigos retardados que tenía, no se le subía la fama a la cabeza. Nos sentábamos cerca en la clase de Biología, pero por supuesto, jamás lo había notado…así que, repito… no era novedad enamorarse de él y caer a sus pies como si fuera un puto Dios Griego ¿pero de ahí a decírselo? ¿Yo? ¿Isabella Swan? ¿La rata de laboratorio que sólo se vestía de forma más o menos decente cuando salía con amigos? ¿La que perdió su virginidad con uno de los idiotas más grandes del pueblo? ¿La hija del Jefe Swan y la hermana del campeón de lucha libre del Instituto? Definitivamente se notaba que estaba ebria, MUY ebria. _

_- ¿Me amas? Creo que tomaste mucho, cielo… – parecía nervioso, por primera vez había dejado de sonreír en toda la charla._

_- Nou, estioy bien, Pior siupesto que ti amo – hipé otra vez-. Te amo – volví a decirlo pero él no cambiaba su expresión. Para mi sorpresa, miró mi boca y se acercó cautelosamente. Ya sentía su aliento cerca de mí, embriagándome más, si es que eso era posible._

_- ¡Edward Cullen! - Una puta mano del tamaño de una barca se posó en mi hombro y supe que estaba jodida._

_- Swan…_

_- Cullen, aléjate de mi hermana, ¡AHORA! – Emmett gritó desesperado, logrando que se formara un círculo a nuestro alrededor._

_- Emmett, lo siento, puedo jurarte que no le hice nada – Edward parecía asustado._

_- Mantente alejado de ella, ¿oíste?_

_- ¡Cáiate, idiota! – le grité. ¿No se daba cuenta del mal momento que me estaba haciendo pasar? _

_- ¡Nos vamos! – me alzó en brazos y me llevó hasta el Jeep sin darme tiempo siquiera a despedirme de Edward, que aún me miraba preocupado._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Mi resaca a la mañana siguiente era increíble. Y ni hablar de mi vergüenza. Recordé todo y literalmente, pensé en tirarme debajo de un tren. A cambio de eso, cambié mi clase de biología para otro día y cada vez que veía venir a Edward, agachaba la mirada. Más de una vez nuestros malditos ojos se encontraron, pero ninguno de los dos fue lo suficientemente corajudo como para hablar de mi declaración. Si había amado a Edward sin siquiera haber cruzado palabra… no se imaginarán como me sentía ahora que conocía el sonido de su voz.

- Bien. Entonces a las ocho en casa, ¿de acuerdo? - Ang me devolvió de mi vahído, y sin decir ni una palabra más, Alice me tomó de la mano y subimos a su coche. La enana encendió la radio y la canción principal de la película Cabaret comenzó a sonar

- _What good is sitting alone in your room? Come hear the music play. Life is a Cabaret, old chum, come to the Cabaret!_

- ¿Podrías dejar de chillar? – bufé-. Has sacado a colación todo el mal humor que me he tragado por un año.

- No era mi intención hacerlo

- Lo sé, pero de todas formas, me gustaría morirme ahogada cada vez que lo recuerdo.

- ¿Qué te parece entonces si cambiamos de tema?

- De acuerdo.

- ¡Ya sé de qué vas a disfrazarte esta noche! – Alice chilló de alegría, señalando el estéreo. Esta mujer debía estar jodiendo.

-¿Acaso te volviste loca? No voy a ponerme ninguna cosa estrafalaria encima – grité agarrándome la cabeza con ambas manos.

- Vamos Bella, mamá se disfrazó de muchacha de Cabaret hace dos años, ¡no sabes lo precioso que es ese traje!

- ¡No voy a vestirme de prostituta para pasear por las calles!

- ¡Como si alguien fuera a verte, Bella! En este pueblo de mierda todos se van a dormir temprano. Además, digamos que el espíritu de Halloween no está muy vivo aquí en Forks.

- Me vale madre…

- Vamos Swan, ¡es Noche de Brujas! ¡Es nuestra noche! No la desperdiciemos, porfi. – Alice comenzó a hacer puchero, sabiendo que de esa forma claramente ganaría.

- BIEN, me disfrazaré… con una condición: TÚ TAMBIÉN LO HARÁS.

- ¡Por supuesto! Ya alquilé mi atuendo de bruja…

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – puse los ojos en blanco y me preparé para la noche que se avecinaba.

Alice iría por mí a las 7:30, así que ya debía estar preparada si no quería sufrir las consecuencias. Me bañé y rápidamente comencé a vestirme. El disfraz consistía en un corsé rojo, una micro minifalda negra, medias 3/ 4 negras con broderie y portaligas, y unos zapatos rojos. Una auténtica puta. Me arreglé el pelo, dejando suaves bucles y me levanté un costado con una pluma roja. Completé mi look con un sombreado negro en los ojos, y los labios pintados de un escarlata interna. Más puta. Aunque Alice no opinaba lo mismo al aparcar en mi casa.

- Estás hermosa – Jasper iba a su lado vestido de zombie y soltó una carcajada al verme.

- ¡Bella ponte algo de ropa! – gritó Emmett desde su Jeep, disfrazado de Winnie Pooh junto a Rose, que estaba vestida de Piglet. A veces podía ser un puto controlador… y la verdad, es que aún seguía enfadada por lo ocurrido el año anterior.

- ¡-Púdrete! – le hice _Fuck You_ y subí al asiento trasero del Porsche de Alice. La pareja me aplaudió por dejar mal parado a mi hermano otra vez.

Llegamos a la casa de Ángela diez minutos después, y ya todos estaban allí. Mike, Tyler y Eric iban disfrazados de los Tres Mosqueteros. Ben y Ang, de diablillos, Emily de bruja con una máscara asquerosa. Jess de secretaria, y Embry, de cowboy. Seth Leah y Quil, no llevaban atuendo.

Al principio todo fue muy tranquilo. Nos dedicamos a comer dulces y a escuchar reggae. Cuando dieron más o menos las 11:30 Alice tuve una idea, y la hizo pública, logrando ponerme histérica.

- ¡Ya pronto serán las doce! Hay que salir a la Avenida Principal. – todos los malditos estaban de acuerdo, menos yo.

- ¡Parezco una puta de burdel y tú quieres que salga a la calle! Eres una maldita demente.

- ¿Te quedarás sola acaso? – Emmett sacó la lengua.

- Yo me quedaré con ella – dijo Mike con cierto brillo en sus ojos. Jessica lo fulminó con la mirada. Bien, no estaba TAN loca como para quedarme a solas con Mike Newton. Prefería, de corazón, prostituirme.

- Creo que iré - suspiré.

- Ten, ponte esto – Ben, el novio de Ángela me tendió una chaqueta del equipo de basquetbol que solo dejaba a la vista mis medias con ligero y mis tacos.

Salimos todos en bandada, chillando y cantando por la acera como locos. El alcohol no nos hacía falta cuando estábamos juntos. Realmente éramos unos chiflados. Emily comenzó a correr a los autos que pasaban con esa máscara asquerosa, y nosotros no parábamos de llorar de la risa. Emmett se tiró al piso llevándose a Rosalie con él, a quien también se le escapaban las lágrimas producto de las carcajadas de todos.

Pronto Leah, junto con Alice y Ángela comenzaron a pedir monedas y golosinas a los pocos peatones que había y a los autos que paraban en los semáforos.

Y aunque aquello no coincidía en nada con mi forma de ser, me parecía fenomenal.

- Chicos – la voz nerviosa de Jasper nos llamó la atención a todos. Sus ojos miraban hacia la vereda de enfrente, y automáticamente todos volteamos la vista hasta allí: Un coche patrulla nos miraba detenidamente y recé porque no fuera Charlie el que estuviera allí dentro.

- Esto… será mejor que nos vayamos a otra parte… Emmett, sabes que papá puede estar ahí dentro.

- Bella tiene razón – dijo casi en un susurro-, a la cuenta de tres, nos vamos a la mierda.

- Uno… - empezó Mike.

- Dos – dijo Jessica en un tono un poco más alto.

- ¡TRES! – gritó Emmett y todos nos echamos a correr. Me saqué los tacos y empecé con mi carrera, en un intento desesperado por llegar cerca de mi hermano, que era el más veloz. El coche patrulla comenzó a seguirnos así que nos metimos por un callejón y afortunadamente los perdimos de vista.

- ¡Eso estuvo cerca! – gritó Quil entre carcajadas.

- Sí Quil, muy gracioso – Leah lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Fue divertido – Seth carcajeó y Embry lo siguió.

- ¡Vamos a otra calle con semáforo! – Alice empezó a dar saltitos.

- ¿Te has vuelto loca amor? – Jasper se agarraba la cabeza, sumamente preocupado.

- Yo estoy con Alice – dije y todos me miraron sorprendidos-. ¿Qué? La estoy pasando bien.

-Yo estoy con ella – Jess nos sonrió.

- Y nosotros – Rose habló por ella y mi hermano.

- Digo lo mismo de nosotros – Seth, Quil, Mike, Emily y Embry asintieron.

- Bien, entonces vamos – Ben hizo señas y comenzamos a caminar calle abajo.

- Llegamos rápidamente hasta otro semáforo y comenzamos con lo mismo. Emily comenzó a caminar con el gorro de vaquero de Embry, y consiguió más chucherías.

Estábamos frente a una gasolinera. Un coche no muy ostentoso aparcó para cargar combustible con la música a todo lo que daba.

_All the crazy shit I did tonight, those will be the best memories. I just wanna let it go for the night, that would be the best. __Ever be for me_

David Guetta empezó a sonar y todos comenzamos a bailar de acá para allá, corriendo por toda la esquina. Voltee para bailarle a Jasper que estaba sentado en la vidriera de un local de ropa. Comenzó a reírse a lo lejos, pero de repente, su rostro palideció. Un auto frenó en seco detrás de mío, justo cuando cortó el semáforo.

- ¿Cuánto cobras, preciosa? – una voz extrañamente familiar me habló. Como me encontró de buen humor, una risa se escapó de mi boca y me preparé para contestar.

- Depende que tan grande la tengas – no sé siquiera para que voltee. Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Edward Cullen. Carajo, me recorrió un frío por la espalda. Junto a él estaba Demetri que también me miraba de arriba abajo.

- Hola Bella – sonrió torcidamente y yo sólo saludé con la mano totalmente ruborizada. Estúpida.

- Feliz Halloween… - agaché la mirada completamente avergonzada.

- Feliz Halloween para ti también, Isabella.

- ¿Q-qué haces aquí? – pregunté intentando lucir relajada. La verdad es que mi corazón estaba a punto de explotar.

- Técnicamente tendríamos que estar en una fiesta, pero estaba extremadamente aburrida… ¿qué haces tú aquí?

- Salimos a hacer estupideces… ya saben, Dulce o Truco… estoy un poco grandecita, pero que más da, estoy con los chicos.

- Que suerte tienes… yo en cambio estoy solo en casa, mis padres están vacacionando y no tengo que hacer – hizo un puchero. Demetri carcajeó.

- Debe ser muy feo estar solito… - me mordí el labio inferior y Edward tragó en seco-. ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros o vas a algún lado con Demetri?

- En realidad… Demetri se baja aquí mismo. Vive a una calle.

- Oye… - Demetri lo observaba enojado.

- ¿Cierto que ya te ibas, Dem? – lo fulminó con la mirada

- Esto… sí.

- En realidad, Bella, quería saber si me acompañarías… creo que nos debemos una charla desde hace aproximadamente… un año, ¿no te parece?

- Sí – asentí como un robot-. S-sólo… tengo que avisar. Espera aquí.

Alice había visto todo y se acercó hasta mí dando pequeños saltitos.

- Eh, yo me voy con Edward – me rasqué la nuca nerviosa.

- Ni lo pienses jovencita – Emmett se metió en la conversación.

- ¿POR QUÉ NO EMMETT?

- No sabes lo que podría hacerte…

- ¿OH, es que acaso es un vampiro que va a chuparme la sangre? – reía sarcásticamente-. Mira Emmett, me cansé de tu actitud de mierda, no me hará nada que yo no quiera… y te conviene dejarme ir si no quieres que le cuente a papá que tuviste sexo en su cama con Rosalie mientras el miraba béisbol en la sala.

- No lo harías…

- ¿Quieres apostar?

- DE ACUERDO, cualquier cosa me llamas, ¿oíste?

- Claro Emmett, claro.

Saludé a todos con la mano. Mike fulminó a Edward con la mirada justo cuando Demetri abandonaba el auto. Me subí en el asiento del copiloto y Edward aceleró.

- ¿Sigues tomando? – preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

- Muy chistoso – lo fulminé con la mirada e hice un puchero.

- No hagas eso Bella…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Esto – imitó mi gesto-. Tientas a mi autocontrol. Bueno, al parecer iba bien, aunque no podía evitar estremecerme al recordar que estábamos yendo a su casa, que se encontraba vacía. Nosotros solos. Y era la primera vez que entablábamos una conversación medianamente decente…sacando la parte en la que Edward preguntó cuanto cobraba y yo le dije que dependía del tamaño de su verga. OH DIOS QUE VERGÜENZA.

- ¿Algo va mal? – preguntó de repente, sacándome de mi trance.

- N-no – mentí-. Sólo pensaba en el mal momento que te hice pasar el año anterior – reí nerviosa mintiendo, pero había sido tan estúpida, que terminé sacando a colación un tema MUCHO más vergonzoso -. Lo lamento de verdad.

- Fue muy divertido, además… cuentan que los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad, Bella – en ese momento su mano viajó desde la palanca de cambios hasta mi muslo.

- Yo… - me puse azul, producto de la vergüenza. Mi puto secreto revelado otra vez. A veces odiaba que mi rostro hablara por mí.

- Todavía sigo preguntándome por qué nunca te había visto… - movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-. De verdad Bella, eres preciosa.

- Lo dices porque las únicas dos veces que me viste estaba borracha y vestida de prostituta – revolee los ojos.

- ¿Crees que no te he prestado atención desde lo sucedido el año anterior? Pero tú simplemente huías de mí. Lo mandé a Newton a decirte cosas más de una vez… ¿por qué no le respondiste?

- Muy inteligente mandarlo a Newton… quien prácticamente me viola con la mente y no recuerdo una oportunidad en la que no haya intentado avanzarme.

- No sabía eso – frunció el ceño.

- De todas formas… ¿por qué no te acercaste tú?

- No… no me va muy bien con ese tema – se ruborizó.

- Vamos Edward… pasaste por casi todas las zorras del instituto…

- Porque ellas vienen a mí, no yo a ellas… soy bastante tímido a la hora de hablarle a una chica. Y tampoco es que estuve con todas, no me juzgues ni me tildes de Playboy Bella, tengo sentimientos…

- El sensible Edward – bromeé justo cuando aparcó el coche en su casita. Que digo casita, CASOTA. Estaba bastante alejada del pueblo, en el medio del bosque para ser más precisa, pero era bellísima. Bajó para abrirme la puerta y me hizo un gesto para que pasara. Subí las grandes escalinatas y me adentré en el lujoso living que parecía salido de una película de Hollywood.

- Voy arriba un segundo, siéntete como en casa.

- ¿Dónde está la cocina? – le pregunté.

- Primera puerta a la derecha.

- Buscaré un poco de agua, si no te molesta…

- Adelante – me sonrió-. Enseguida vuelvo.

Me quedé un minuto más, observando cada detalle del hermoso living y finalmente abrí la primer puerta de la derecha, donde me encontré con una cocina espectacular, en la que predominaban el blanco, negro y plateado. Lujoso, todo era putamente lujoso.

Abrí el refrigerador y cogí una botella de agua. Serví un poco del líquido en un vaso y bebí un trago largo, al recordar exactamente donde estaba, otra vez.

Un silencio sepulcral inundaba la casa. La sangre me hervía con cada segundo. Habían pasado como, ¿tres minutos? Y Edward todavía no aparecía. El ambiente se prestaba para empezar a filmar una buena película de terror. Me dispuse a guardar nuevamente la botella en la heladera. Cuando la cerré unos fuertes brazos me atraparon fuerte por la cintura. Casi gritó como un bebé.

- ¿Dulce o Truco, Bella? – Edward preguntó corriendo mi pelo hacia atrás y empezando a besar toda la longitud de mi cuello. Comencé a sentirme mareada, y ¿por qué no iba a admitirlo? Húmeda… MUY húmeda.

- Dulce… - dije automáticamente, y en ese instante Edward me volteó con delicadeza para besarme en la boca. El beso fue lento, tierno, apasionado, PERFECTO. Todo a la vez. Su lengua pidió acceso al igual que la mía y en menos de dos segundos ya estábamos jadeando, en busca de aire.

- No sabes cuanto hace que esperaba por esto… - dijo entre jadeos empezando a besar mi cuello y mi clavícula. Me sacó con delicadeza el abrigo y lo tiró sobre la encimera. Al observarme de pies a cabeza se mordió el labio y me pegó más a su cuerpo. Pude sentir su pene erecto rozar mi vientre. Y mierda, era potente. Sin siquiera pensarlo, me abalancé sobre él rodeando su cintura con mis piernas. Otra vez empecé a besarlo en la boca y el comenzó a caminar tanteando para no llevarse nada puesto. Subió las escaleras con cuidado y en unos cuantos segundos que parecieron eternos, llegamos a su habitación y me arrojó en la cama de forma sexy, pero sin lastimarme ni de asomo. Se sacó su camiseta dejándome ver sus abdominales, que si bien no eran TAN marcados como me los esperaba, no dejaban de hacerlo igual de caliente. Me mordí el labio inferior y comencé a desatar las tiras de mi corsé, sin sacar la vista de Edward. Su miembro seguía creciendo, a medida que el jueguito seguía su curso.

- ¿Te ayudo con eso? – preguntó enarcando una ceja y abalanzándose sobre mí.

- Creo que sí – dije casi gimiendo y eso lo excito aún más.

- Dios, Bella… - sin más preámbulos comenzó a sacarme la minifalda, dejándome solo con una pequeña tanga de encaje. Terminé de desatar el corsé y sentí la liberación al ver mis pechos desnudos. Edward se pasó la lengua por los labios y se llevó uno a la boca, haciendo que gimiera como una zorra. Logré como pude desabotonar su pantalón, y en ese instante él se levantó para bajárselos. Con su bóxer incluido. No pude evitar jadear al ver a Edward en su máximo esplendor. El solo río de forma arrogante.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – preguntó, acercándose de forma felina

- He visto mejores – respondí con gesto despreocupado y su rostro se volvió azul. Estallé en risas-. Mentira – dije mordiéndome el labio inferior, mientras me sacaba mis bragas. No quería juegos previos, deseaba a Edward en ese mismo instante y sinceramente los preliminares no eran mi fuerte.

- Edward… te necesito – rogué al sentir como el muy hijo de puta movía su pene una y otra vez a lo largo de mi vagina.

- ¿Dulce o Truco, Bella? – gimió en mi oído adentrándose un poco en mí y saliendo nuevamente.

- Edward…

- Bella…no estás respondiendo - lamió mi oreja-. ¿Dulce o Truco?

- ¡TRUCO, TRUCO! – grité desesperada y de un solo golpe se adentró en mí, mientras volvía a besarme en la boca.

- Mierda Bells, eres increíble – decía mientras me penetraba una y otra vez, sin prisa alguna. Lo hacía increíblemente bien, pero mis necesidades estaban comenzando a aparecer con más poder.

- Más rápido Edward, por favor – gemí logrando separarme de su boca, que aún no la había soltado. Algo me decía que esto no era un simple polvo para él. O tal vez eso era lo que yo quería creer.

- Lo que ordenes, hermosa – dijo con tono sexy y empezó a embestirme más rápidamente. Sentí el orgasmo tocar mi puerta, y no dudé en dejarlo entrar.

Cinco segundos más tarde, Edward se vino también, llenándome completamente, logrando que sintiera su calidez. Ambos estábamos exhaustos y al borde del sueño cuando...

- ¡Mierda! – gritó, logrando asustarme-. ¡No nos protegimos!

- Edward… tranquilo, me cuido – respiré aliviada pensando que había ocurrido algo peor-. No vamos a tener un Edwadcito ni una Bellita, despreocúpate-. Reí.

- Mejor así… aunque no me molestaría tener un hijo contigo – sacó la lengua y me abrazó fuerte. Me dio un pequeño beso en la frente e hizo que me acostara junto a él. Pasamos cinco minutos en completo silencio, Edward miraba el techo fijamente. Lucía increíblemente hermoso tan sereno.

- ¿En qué piensas? – pregunté besándole el pecho.

- En ti, en mí… usualmente no me acuesto con una chica en la primera "cita", no sé que demonios me hiciste Bella, pero yo no he… no he estado con nadie más desde el Halloween pasado… - no podía creer lo que mis oídos acababan de escuchar-. Me encantas amor, pero eres tan impredecible… al parecer tendré que esperar un año más para volver a vivir una experiencia así contigo…

- Tú también me encantas, bueno… lo sabes, y no es que sea impredecible, sólo que no encontraba las agallas para hablar sobre lo sucedido… además, recién es Noche de Brujas. Y si quieres, podemos esperar un poco menos hasta el próximo año… ¿qué te parece si nos vemos el Día de los Santos? - saqué la lengua.

- Eso es mañ…

- Exactamente - lo corté-, claro que si es eso lo que tú quieres…

- No me alcanzarán los días festivos…

- A mí menos.

- ¿Lista para una segunda ronda, bruja?

- Por supuesto vampirito

Y así, se abalanzó otra vez sobre mi cuello para continuar lo que ya habíamos comenzado. **MIERDA, NADA DE BORRACHERAS NI DISFRACES TONTOS… ESTO SÍ QUE ERA HALLOWEEN**


End file.
